Ebony and Ivory
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: It's been about a month since Turbo's defeat and Sugar Rush gets a pretty spiffy upgrade with new additions to the game! However, the new racer and her NPC twin sister are quite the interesting pair. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, only the two OCs Ebony and Ivory. My first story, so please give constructive criticism! No cover image. Sorry for having to see a pic of my MLP OC!
1. The Upgrade

They say the most mysterious of characters live high up in the most mysterious of places.

Sugar Rush is no exception to that rule, with its diverse racing courses and even more when the game gets an upgrade... This is the day when the President and the rest of the gang meet what may be Sugar Rush's zaniest pair of characters. Meet the twins, Ebony and Ivory Chocolate.

Vanellope was excited. No, make it more than excited. Make that absolutely ECSTATIC. The game recently got an upgrade some time last night, so she and the others can't wait to see what the upgrade had in store for them. The boys buzzed around, hoping that they'll be new male racers to even out the oddly disproportionate numbers of boys to girls in the game.

"I bet you, the new characters are gonna ROCK!" Gloyd shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Yeah, yeah, Gloyd, but what if the new characters are even more girls?" Vanellope laughed. At first glance, it sounded like one of her sassy snips but, inwardly, Van truly and honestly didn't want to hurt the boys' feelings. They deserve to have more guy pals, she thought.

"Yeah, well, I sure hope they'll bring a better challenge," Taffyta sighed, "when Van and I are the two best racers in the game, it gets boring. Real fast."

Vanellope blushed a bit at that. "What? Nah, it's nothing, really!" the usually sassy gal replied, smiling modestly. She takes pride when the others compliment her skills, but when Taffyta does it? It's a whole different ballpark for the President. As Fix-It Felix Jr. would say, she gets the honeyglow somethin' awful when the pink racer says things like that about her. But just as soon as Vanellope started spacing out...

"Hey, we boys can be just as good as you are!" Gloyd retorted before quickly being held back by a disapproving Rancis, who shook his head at him so as to not instigate an argument. Gloyd sighed, "Alright, alright..."

"Hey, ya molasses butts! Arcade's gonna open in an hour and I really wanna meet the new racers, so get your butts moving!", Vanellope shouted, a smirk on her face that always makes at least one or two characters laugh. "Besides, Wynnchel and Duncan will freak if they saw I snuck out just to meet them!", the young President added, jumping into her kart. The new course, the Dark Chocolate Highlands, is a decent ways away from the castle. Being a new course, of course nothing is known about it.

When the racers saw the name of the new course, they were unsure; no one likes dark chocolate, so why would the programmers name a track that? Still, they all are willing to give the track a chance, as it's said it's much different than some of the terrain in the game world. Though not as cold as, say, Adorabeezle or Snowanna's respective tracks, the Highlands are windy and chilly, with rough terrain and steep cliffs. The racers best be careful not to get blown off or to crash into a brook of cream soda that runs down from the mountains. But with the treacherous terrain comes with a rather unique setting of the citizens: the Highlanders are said to live in holes in the ground, not unlike the hobbits of J.R.R Tolkien lore, though where they get a light source without melting down the chocolate remains unknown; they're also lively and love to sing praises of legends; but most strikingly, it's the fact that they don't resemble much like candy. Sure, they're dark chocolate pieces formed from the molds of humanlike NPC characters, but what else could you do to chocolate without turning them into the famous Hershey Kisses? Of course, this is all just speculation of the track, so the only way to confirm all this was to, naturally, check it out for themselves.

Engines revved up as the veteran racers drove to their destination, the loud and catchy Japanese music fading out to the Scottish folk sound akin to Scotland the Brave. The breeze got a little stronger and it has indeed gotten chillier.

"Whoa..." Swizzle commented, feeling as though he can just taste the air now. Taking a deep breath, the air wasn't that bad, surprisingly.

All the racers gawked at the racetrack. Ohoho, it's gonna be a long and difficult track, that's for sure! There was even one part of the track where the racers would have to just drive off and trust the wind to carry them to the other side! Just like some of the racers imagined, there were brisk and slow-moving streams of cream soda leading into a pristine soda lake! The track may be made of a chocolate everyone dislikes, but the track sure is shaping up to be one bumpy ride! The mountains rise high and mighty, capped with a frosty white chocolate, the sun shines despite the windy breeze, and there definitely are "hobbit holes" all around. The racer's eyes glimmered with hope as they continued to drive around, checking out the scenery, knowing for sure that this track would frustrate many players.

However, there was one girl that caught their attention. Though the Dark Chocolate Highlands were primarily dark chocolate, there was also white chocolate within the track, evident in the girl standing outside of what seems to be her...house, one might say. She seemed to be about their age, but she wore a mainly white knee-length billie kilt with dark brown accents making up the plaid design. She's also wearing white shirt and a shawl of the same color scheme as her kilt, along with white leggings and furred boots. Due to the chilliness of the weather, her skin is pale, maybe almost as pale as Adorabeezle, some might go so far as to say, but her bright emerald green eyes shine through. At first glance, she seemed to be pretty blonde, a noticeable golden blonde compared to Taffyta's platinum blonde, but not quite as blonde as Rancis. However, she also had an auburn streak in there, hidden by her white-and-dark-chocolate-colored-accents tammy hat. Standing by the door, she played the bagpipes to wake everyone up to get ready for the arcade's opening.

"Hey, you!" Candlehead called, rather excitedly. The other racers got out of their karts to check the girl out.. They've never seen a girl quite like her before.

The girl stopped playing, as surprised as they are excited. "Yeah...?" she asked them, quickly knocking on the door.

"We were just wondering... What're you doing playing the bagpipes?" inquired Rancis, staring at the rather interesting instrument.

"Oh! You see, I wake everyone up when the arcade's opening up soon! In the Dark Chocolate Highlands, there's no better way to wake up the Highlanders than the nice sound of bagpipes!" the white chocolate girl happily answered, capturing everyone's heart with her slight Scottish accent.


	2. The Challenge

"No way!" Vanellope shouted. She was so eager to try playing the bagpipes now! It can't be that hard...right? "Hey, what's that called? I wanna try playing that!" she piped excitedly, pointing at the bagpipes.

"Oh, these? They're bagpipes. Ummm... I'm not sure if you're able to play them at all, really." the girl pointed out, a little worried. However, soon, all the racers wanted to try! Save for Taffyta, of course. "Well... Okay, then." she conceded, giving Vanellope the bagpipes. Besides, her sister will be here eventually.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! I'm so psyched!" Vanellope laughed, quickly quieting down to take a deep breath. But...no matter how hard she tried, only a weak sound came out of it. "Whoa... This thing's ha...harder to p-play than it looks! Ya make it look so easy somehow, girl!" the spunky President wheezed, huffing and puffing. She gave the bagpipes to Taffyta, who passed.

"Uh, no thanks, Van. Considering you almost like...passed out, I'm not taking any chances. Yeah, sorry." she pointed out. "But maybe Rancis or the others would like to try!" she giggled.

"Heh. Told ya...~" the piper chided playfully, but she can't help smiling.

"Lemme try! I think it's because you've got weak girl lungs, Prez!" Swizzle shouted, happily volunteering. After two tries, though, he almost collapsed. "You try, Rancis..." he offered.

One by one, the racers attempted to play the bagpipes, but they all got a very weak sound or no sound at all. Luckily, though, by the time they finished, there was still time until the arcade opens up.

"Hey, what's your name, gal? Don't think we ever got it!" Vanellope asked, looking at the girl. She really doesn't look like Sugar Rush material, she thought, but the programmers must have made her for a reason.

"Oh, the name's Ivory! Ivory Chocolate!" she smiled at the racers, taking the bagpipes back and plays a full octave scale on it easily. The racers were impressed, even Taffyta! "My sister will be here eventually, though! She's my older twin sister, Ebony Chocolate." their new friend added.

The feisty leader of the game questioned, "Ebony, huh? Say, you don't happen to be racers, do ya? We wanted a new challenge for once. Taffy here suggested that!"

Ivory sighed a bit. Truth is, she wasn't programmed to be a racer...but her twin sister was, so she admitted, "Well... Sorta. _I'm_ not a racer, but Ebony is."

"Why not?" asked the pink racer that is Taffyta.

"Well, it seems that I'm just not programmed to do that..." sighed the piper girl.

But as soon as everyone seemed to go down into the dumps, a crazy girl came out of the door! She wore a Viking helmet with lopsided horns, with one upside down and the other the way it should be, a chest plate made of dark chocolate with an undershirt beneath it, and the mini skirt, boots, and leggings of the girl racers. Had it not been for her long flaxen-colored braids, she would have been mistaken as a boy! Her bright green eyes shine as brightly as Ivory's, her skin the same tone as her younger twin. She hopped up onto what would be the roof and flexed her nonexistent muscles. For that crazy and totally unexpected show, everyone's spirits were raised! Everything about her seems to be opposite of Ivory: dark chocolate, rather than white chocolate, but they do have one thing in common and that's their personalities. Just one tiny difference, though, and it seems that Ivory is only a little bit more composed.

"Everyone, meet Ebony!" Ivory smiled proudly at her older twin.

"Yaaaar!" Ebony cheered, hopping down to greet the Sugar Rush racers.

"Sweet sugar lumps, that was awesome!" Gloyd laughed, patting Ebony on the shoulder. He loved a good laugh and Ebony definitely delivered.

"Hey, we gotta get to the track now, don't ya think? I'm a new character, so the racers are gonna have to unlock me! But how? Good luck trying to win against me on this track, because I know this track inside and out!" boasted Ebony, smiling proudly.

Vanellope smirked back, responding, "Yeah, well, you're talking to the President and her ragtag posse of racers! Besides... You're already part of the team." The racers then proceeded to give the twins a hip-hip-hurrah and a huge group hug. But the hug had to be broken up quickly, as there were only fifteen minutes left before the arcade opens!

Vanellope and Taffyta were the first to leave, followed by Rancis, then Jubileena, then Swizzle, and the rest followed suit. Ivory started playing her bagpipes again, resuming the folksy sound of the Dark Chocolate Highlands. Through happiness and sadness, anger and drama, and whatever life in the arcade throws at them, the Chocolate Twins will stick by their new friends no matter what.


	3. The Race

Midday in the arcade, and the newest player at Sugar Rush was trying not to break a sweat. She concentrated all of her focus onto the screen, racing as fan favorite Vanellope Von Schweetz. All day, she's been watching players come and go as they played on, so she knew that there was a new racer to unlock. The others watched her, cheering her on.

Come on, Ingrid, she thought to herself. I know you can do this, she told herself. She was racing on the new track Dark Chocolate Highlands, where Ebony told Vanellope and the gang before hours that someone has to beat her in a race to unlock her. So far, none today had unlocked her... At least, not yet.

Meanwhile, in the game, Vanellope was having some trouble racing against Ebony. Ebony's kart is just a sliver (relatively speaking, of course) bulkier and bigger, but noticeable, than most of the racers, so this was definitely a new experience for Vanellope. Not to mention that Ebony is absolutely crazy when it comes to racing! Literally, she swerves around half the time, definitely making unlocking her a challenge. Not that Van minded, though. She loved the new challenge, but without Taffyta and the others for support, it has been definitely difficult. Judging by Ebony's tight swerving, the President immediately concluded that the kart had unusually high handling for one of that size. However, the kart has low speed and decent acceleration, making it definitely unusual.

Ebony's kart, Chocolate Bull, is, as observed earlier, built like a tank. It even looks vaguely like those Jeep Wranglers you see, but it's less boxy and more low to the ground. Goes faster than the real deal, too, but not by too much. Underneath the hood resides a powerful engine, built to haul the weight of the car rather than for speed. The chassis and the body was made of dark chocolate, so it's definitely made for rugged terrain, just like a Jeep. In fact, just take out the windows and make the real deal less boxy, and that's Ebony's kart in a nutshell. Had it been in the human world, people would have correctly assumed that to be a trimmed-down racing version of the Jeep!

The Viking girl swerved to the middle again, taking Van by surprise! They were going the same speed, so she had to react fast to avoid hitting Ebony. It felt like forever since they started at the line, but they aren't even at the part where they have to trust the wind yet... In fact, they are just now getting to the bridge over the cream soda rapids far below. The height would have disoriented anyone, but Vanellope fell down many times from there already, so the height doesn't seem so bad now.

Ebony wanted to tell Vanellope and encourage her that this time she'll be unlocked, but she didn't dare say anything, lest the player hears the abnormal utterance. So they race on, speeding away the straightforward bridge. The pretty frustrating part with the gust of wind is set about halfway through the track. The main problem with the players is that they kept driving forward when the wind carried them, so just as they got close to the edge, they would crash into the cliffside. The reason is because the other side is higher than the side the racers came from and the wind blows diagonally, carrying the racers forward as well as up. Vanellope didn't need to hope that all the respawning at the start of the line was worth it; she really liked this track!

On the other side of the screen, Ingrid stuck her tongue out in intense concentration. This is the part where the players had trouble, she said to herself. Alright... Just let it go, Ingrid... Step off the gas pedal and let the wind carry ya, she thought as soon as her character drove off the cliffside.

The President took a deep breath; this was her favorite part of the track. Flying through the air... It felt free, even though it doesn't make much sense that a gust of wind can carry a heavy kart, let alone Ebony's. Vanellope squeezed her eyes shut as the cliffside came closer and closer, fearing she'll crash into the cliffside as always. She didn't. When she felt that she landed on solid ground, she was surprised that she was still in the game and not respawn back at the start! With that part over, Van sped off. Two more crazy parts to get over, Van sighed to herself, inaudible enough for the player not to hear. The third part of the race involved driving down the side of the mountains, avoiding stuff like boulders and gorges, but it's a steep slope so Van will have to be careful not to slip. She needed to win this so Ebony can race along with everyone! I wonder what the next part of the course will be..., she asked herself.

Ebony continued her swerving antics; she was neck-and-neck with the President now, but she wondered if she could go a little bit easier on her so Van can unlock her. But try as she might, it seemed that she was programmed to be this tricky when players aren't in control of her! The would-be Viking gritted her teeth. This is gonna be frustrating...

They both had an easy time on this part of the track. With the roughness everywhere, the wheels on Van's kart did pretty great! She just only had to think of this track as Adorabeezle or Snowanna's tracks, but with roughness and not iciness. During the downward travel, the President got a glimpse of a flowing cream soda waterfall. It looked so beautiful and it was so close to the racers, too! It seemed as if Van could just reach out and taste it... But no. Racing comes first, then comes taste testing. The racers came to a slow speed when they got to the base of the mountain, and the firebrand of a ruler noticed details she hadn't really noticed before. Ebony's fans came out of their "hobbit holes" and cheered both girls on. They looked sorta diverse: the dark chocolate NPCs were programmed to dress like Vikings and the white chocolate ones were programmed to be Scottish. The sweet scent of cream soda hung about; this must be the crazy river where they had to drive from log to log pretty quickly or else they'd fall. She noticed Ebony falling behind a bit, so she took advantage of this. However, her eyes widened in realization that she hasn't ever glitched once in this race yet. Normally, she'd be all over the place, but Vanellope also found this to be a refreshing self-challenge. But is the player skilled enough to hold out against using her glitchiness until the end?

Ingrid, always observant, figured she can go all the way in one go if she could just slam the pedal. Gripping the wheel, the skilled player takes a leap of faith of sorts and floors it. Her character speeds off and she keeps her focus on the screen. The crowd waits with bated breath. Will Ingrid be able to go over this torrent of soda? Or will she have to finally use Vanellope's glitching powers to save herself in a pinch? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. The Success

Vanellope Von Schweetz nears the end, but, glancing at the mirrors, found that Ebony isn't too far behind. This is the last leg of the race now... Whoever places first determines whether players can now play as Ebony or not. The veteran racers of Sugar Rush were at the finish line, cheering Vanellope on.

"I know you can do this, Vanny!" Taffyta shouted, even though the two racers were still too far to hear that. Of all the racers not in this race, she was most excited for Vanellope to win and she's getting jittery from all this anticipation!

"Yeah! We need another prankster racer on our roster!" yelled Gloyd, still laughing at when Ebony suddenly arrived on the scene.

The racers shouted their support for Vanellope, even Ivory! Ivory was playing lively Scottish music to keep the spirits up, the impressive sound resounding throughout the stands.

Ingrid steps on the gas pedal of the arcade console, making Vanellope speed up. No way, no how is she gonna be forced to use the spunky President's glitch powers! She's gonna stick through her principles even if she loses! So close now...

It was an undeniably close call, but Vanellope won! She won without the player using her glitch! Not only that, but now Ebony is officially part of the full roster now! The screen flashed "YOU WON!" in front of Ingrid, followed by a "YOU UNLOCKED A NEW CHARACTER!" screen. The crowd cheered for Ingrid. After many players had failed to unlock Ebony, she did it! Now no more players will waste their quarters on frustration to welcome her into the full roster.

As the crowd carried Ingrid away to celebrate, the others came up to Ebony and threw her up into the air, much like how a basketball team throws up their MVP and catches him or her. "Good race out there, Ebony!" Vanellope congratulated, smiling at her.

"You ain't so bad yourself, Prez." replied Ebony. Ivory came up to her and hugged her twin, excited that she's now a playable character. The Chocolate Twins smiled, not only from the warm welcome they received, but also the huge amount of support they got from the veteran racers. This has been one crazy ride and with Ebony on board, it'll be even crazier from here on out!

"Say, the other racers didn't get a chance to race ya. Whaddya say about racing against them in the little free time we have before the next quarter, King?" the feisty leader suggested, already using her nickname for Ebony.

"King?" the wannabe Viking girl asked her, head tilted in curiosity.

"King! Short for Viking, ya know? Seems fitting to have a nickname like that, right?" Van laughed.

"In that case, you're all on!" Ebony accepted, smirking, before adding, "You all better make a good challenge just like Prez Von Schweetz here! If ya don't, expect a good joke on ya in the near future!"

And with that, the racers immediately drove off to the starting line, excited to challenge this tricky and unpredictable new racer.


End file.
